


Why Tony Stark is Afraid of Gamora

by Word_Addict



Series: When the Avengers Meet the Guardians [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Minor Gamora/Peter Quill, Starmora, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Addict/pseuds/Word_Addict
Summary: "Should I, um, do something?" Bruce asked.Rocket looked up at the scene, shrugged, and went back to threading wires. "No, it's fine. She gets like this sometimes.""Right," Bruce nodded. Getting into fights with definitely alien and probably deadly women was not in his top ten life decisions, so he just watched.





	Why Tony Stark is Afraid of Gamora

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a series of one-shots between the Guardians and the Avengers. The Peter/Gamora will become more evident as these keep going.
> 
> Edit: fixed the formatting

Bruce took another look at the raccoon sitting on the end of his lab bench, sifting through weapons-grade plutonium. He was no stranger to weird things happening with Stark Tower, but even this one was a new one to him. One mission with Natasha and all of a sudden there were aliens, tree people, and a talking raccoon running around... He shook his head. They were friendly at any rate, and that was more than he could say for some of the things he had run into over the years.

“Do you have a box?” the raccoon asked, interrupting his train of thought.

“Uh, yeah, probably. Why?” Bruce asked.

“Um, no. Not doing that. No more bombs, Rocket.” Peter looked up from where he was fiddling with his music player. “You know what happened last time.”

“Yeah, it made a sweet explosion!”

“No, it nearly totaled the ship.”

“You know,” Bruce said, looking at the construction of wires and metal on the table. “I probably have a casing that could hold all of that without it exploding.”

Before Rocket could respond, the door to the lab opened and a woman with green skin – Bruce was pretty sure her name was Gamora – stalked in. “Where is Peter?” she asked.

Tony looked up from his armour, that he was making yet another adjustment to, and flipped up his welding mask. “Leather _and_ green skin?” he said, wiggling his eyebrows. “Sexy and yet flirtatious. You know – “

Bruce never found out how Tony would have ended that sentence. Gamora’s face had been growing more and more incredulous as he kept talking, and at those words she rushed at him.

Screaming something that sounded like a war cry, she had Tony pinned against a table with a knife at his throat before anyone could say anything.

“Should I, um, do something?” Bruce asked.

Rocket looked up at the scene, shrugged, and went back to threading wires. “No, it’s fine. She gets like this sometimes.”

“Right,” Bruce nodded. Getting into fights with definitely alien and probably deadly women was not in his top ten life decisions, so he just watched.

“What did you call me?” Gamora demanded. “I am not some, some _wench_ you can use for your pleasure, Anthony Stark!”

“Okay, how did you get my full name?” Tony squeaked, “’Cause that’s kind of more disturbing than you threatening me with a kni – “ He was cut off by her pressing the blade more tightly into his windpipe.

Peter sighed loudly, and walked over to Gamora. “Hey, it’s okay, hon. He didn’t mean it.”

Gamora turned and looked at Peter, not releasing her hold on the knife. “I do not think you understand, Peter Quill. He insulted me greatly.”

“I’m sure he apologizes.” Peter said. He looked at Tony over Gamora’s shoulder. “Right?”

“Yes, yes, absolutely.” Tony gasped.

Gamora looked between Tony and Peter for another moment, and then pulled the knife away. Tony fell on the floor, coughing and breathing heavily. “Let this be a warning. Do not insult me again,” she said coldly.

Tony nodded, “Yep, got it. Don’t insult the scary lady.”

Gamora raised her hand again, but Peter grabbed it. “No, no, it’s fine! He didn’t mean it!” Holding onto her wrist, he looked into her eyes. “Earth customs.”

She relaxed slightly. “Your people have some very strange customs, Peter.”

“Yeah, I guess we do,” he chuckled. “Listen, do you want to go upstairs to the kitchen? I can make you a cup of coffee.”

“What is coffee?” she asked.

“Well, it’s kind of like – listen, just let me show you, okay?” Peter said.

Shooting another glare at Tony, Gamora followed Peter out of the lab.

There was a moment of silence, broken only by Tony’s quiet wheezing, before Rocket said, “She’s not always _that_ scary.”


End file.
